X'mas List
by delusional-lady
Summary: SenRu. Gasp... I've always written SenKosh but my sister managed to brainwash me..jk! COMPLETE. Thought I'd give this pairing a try.. dodges tomatoes
1. 1

I smile as I hang up the bright green sock I found in my closet last night. There are still two weeks to go before Christmas and the streets are already filled with different decorations. Even my apartment is starting to look like the season. The only thing I'm missing is the tree. I haven't bought one yet but I'm planning to get one as soon as I finish my list.   
  
It's a Christmas wish list, in case you're wondering. I know I'm too old to believe in Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy but for some reason, I still follow tradition. Every December, I make a list of the things I want to happen. Of course, I know that not everything comes true. For example, last December, I wished for the sky to rain cereals on Christmas Eve so I won't have to buy any more cereal. That never came true. However, last December, I also wished for Taoka-sensei to have peace with his family. That one came true since Taoka-sensei and his wife are together again.  
  
Anyway, I have already written down my material wishes. Now it's time to think about the more serious wishes. Hmm.. Maybe I should wish for world peace. I've started wishing for that ever since I was seven but until now, Santa Claus has yet to check that number. I'll still write it down though. Maybe this time, he'll grant it. Next, I wish for Ryonan team to become more successful in the future. What else is there to wish for..?  
  
  
  
Ah yes.. How can I forget. I must not forget to wish for my one true love to take me out on a date. I know this one wish would probably never come true but still, I hope. Rukawa's mind is one-tracked. He only thinks about basketball. When will he ever notice me?  
  
I know I sound like a simpering female, like all his other fan girls but I am not. My feelings are way deeper than their simple obsession. Unfortunately, he doesn't see that. All he sees in me is competition. It's not too bad, really. At least he gives me attention that way. Not like those RU, KA, and WA girls who he doesn't even take notice of.   
  
Hehe. Score one for Sendoh Akira!  
  
Damn, look at the time! I'd better get to the market before they run out of the good trees. I sure wouln't want to end up like Uozumi last year. He didn't buy a tree early enough and all that was left for him was a scraggly-looking green plant. I also need to buy some decorations for the tree. Where's my list..? Oh here it is! It's a good thing that the market is not too far away from my place. The bike should be enough.  
  
  
  
I left the house and rode my bike to the market. The night air is crisp and cold but I left my jacket at home. There's no time to worry about something like that now. The trees are waiting for me!   
  
There sure are a lot of people here tonight. No doubt they're also shopping for Christmas decorations. I entered the brightly lit place and looked around. Maybe I'll see someone familiar. Hmm.. Is that Koshino? He must be shopping for decorations too. Guess I'll go say hello.   
  
  
  
"Sendoh!" Koshino cried out.   
  
He seems surprised to see me. I wonder if he's with anyone at the moment. I went up to him and gently patted his shoulder. "Evening, Kosh! I thought you were done with your shopping a week ago?" That's Koshino. He's always early for everything. "I'm here to help Mitsui shop for Christmas decorations." He answered shyly.   
  
  
  
Hehehe. In case you didn't know. My best buddy here has a huge crush on Shohoku's MVP. I wasn't really surprised when I first heard about his revelation. It's always the good guys who fall in love with the bad boys. I guess opposities attract. Let me tell you that I know for a fact that Mitsui likes my friend in the same way. Of course, I'm not telling either of them. It's up to those two to find a way. Besides, it's amusing to watch them interact.   
  
  
  
"Mitsui, eh?" I grinned.   
  
"Are you guys talking about me?" Mitsui asked as he approached us with a bundle of Christmas angels and gingerbread men. I snickered. It's kinda funny to see someone like Mitsui carrying a load of sweet and angelic decorations.   
  
Koshino shook his head but I simply smirked knowingly.   
  
"We gotta go now, Sendoh." Koshino said as he helped Mitsui carry some of the things.   
  
I nodded my head and watched the two of them leave. It's nice to see those two together although I don't think they have confessed their feelings to each other yet. At least, that's one wish granted in my list. Now, it's time to go back to the matter at hand. Finding the perfect tree and the perfect decorations to go with it.   
  
It's been an hour. I'm done with my decorations. All's left is the tree. I headed over to the tree station hoping to find my beautiful Christmas tree.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but there's only one more tree left and that guy is buying it." The salesman said as he pointed to a young man with his back facing us. "Maybe you can negotiate or something like that.." He suggested.  
  
Not a bad idea. I am a pretty persuasive person and people usually bend to my puppy dog eyes. I marched over to the man and tapped him on the shoulder. As he turned around, I opened my mouth in surprise.   
  
"Rukawa!"  
  
  
  
"..."  
  
"Ehehehe.." Well, there goes my Christmas tree..  
  
"Do you want to have my tree?"  
  
  
  
Do I want to have his what..? Baka, Sendoh.. He's not talking about that! I have to stop reading those yaoi fanfics online.   
  
"Uh, yes."   
  
"Well, you can't have it."   
  
Gee, he really loves to gloat, doesn't he.. Even in the basketball court..  
  
"Would you like to help me decorate it?"   
  
Now here's something even I can't believe. I have seen my share of strange things but this one tops all. Rukawa Kaede, star of Shohoku, the human ice cube (yes, those in the freezer) is actually inviting me to decorate his Christmas tree in the middle of the night. The guy who speaks less than ten words per sentence. For once, he isn't glaring at me nor is he snarling. Hmm.. snarl...purr..snarl...purr...purr... I wonder if I can make this kitsune purr..?  
  
I came back to my senses and found Rukawa walking out of the market.   
  
"Oi, Rukawa! Wait for me!" 


	2. 2

X'mas List  
  
written by: delusional_lady  
  
Disclaimer: Inoue Takehiko owns SD.  
  
A/N: This is my first SenRu fic. :) Usually, I write SenKosh but my sister managed to persuade me, or something like that.   
  
Warning: Yaoi, switch of POV  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It's so mean of Rukawa to leave me standing in the market all alone. If it wasn't for my super alert senses, I would have been left behind. Just in case you're wondering, I'm hanging out at Rukawa's living room. To be more specific, I'm splayed across his dark blue couch which feels so soft. It has to be really expensive. He lives in an apartment, just like me. His place is so much neater than mine but at the same time, it's lonelier. Although I live alone, my walls and side tables are filled with pictures of my family and my friends. Rukawa - He doesn't have any.   
  
"Are you going to help me or not?" Rukawa asked as he stood in front of me with the huge tree standing silently by the fire place. I got up and went over to the box filled with decors and started bringing out the ornaments with a smile on my face. For a minuite, Rukawa simply watched me hang the things. Slowly and gently, he followed my actions and decorated the tree.  
  
  
  
His movements are quite hesitant and unsure. He has probably never decorated his tree before. I'm not really surprised. Most children from rich families never have a happy childhood. The parents were always away on some business trip, sparing very little time or sometimes, none at all for their kids. I am not sure but I have a feeling that Rukawa has never experienced decorating a Christmas tree with his family before..  
  
At last, we are done with all the ornaments and Christmas lights, except for one. The star.   
  
"Well, it's all yours." I said, handing him the star. Rukawa looked at it for a moment and then stares at me with sad eyes.   
  
"You put it up the tree..." I said softly. Back when I was still a kid, my father would always carry me in his arms and let me place the star on top of the tree. However, Rukawa is quite tall and he can easily reach the top of the Christmas tree. Instead of carrying him in my arms, I chose to guide him instead. I positioned myself behind him and held each of his hands with my own. In a way, he was enclosed in my embrace.   
  
The feeling gives me tingles in my skin. Having Rukawa so close to me like this.. I slowly move our hands towards the tip of the tree. However, before we could place the star correctly, a small tear fell from his eyes.   
  
"Rukawa..?"   
  
He simply looked at me and fled to upstairs.   
  
The star fell down with a loud thud.   
  
Why did he run away? Was it something I did?   
  
It's been a while. A few hours have passed and still he has not come down. The clock read twelve midnight. I am not going up to his room. I am not leaving his house either. Rukawa needs time to recover from what happened earlier. I admit that I am baffled over his actions but I sense that it is a deep problem. I will not knock on his door and invade his privacy. However, I will stay here because he has to come out soon. And when he does, I want him to know that I will still be here.   
  
Oh but I'm getting sleepy. I should find something to do. Maybe I should go over my wish list and start crossing out the things that have already been granted. It will take a while since I made such a long list earlier...  
  
Author's POV  
  
Rukawa left his room at about one in the morning. He had cried himself to sleep a few hours before. Quietly, he made his way to the living room. The Christmas tree should probably be taken down. It was a silly thought anyway. He shouldn't have bought it in the first place. It was always the same every year. Why should this time be any different. Sendoh probably left anyway.  
  
The sight that greeted him was very unexpected. Sprawled on his living room floor was a sleeping spiky-haired lad. Sendoh was still here. The image presented to him was so angelic. Rukawa smiled softly as he recalled the energy and enthusiasm the young man had shown him the night before. He was about to wake Sendoh up when a small piece of paper caught his eye. Rukawa crouched down and took the paper. He sat on the couch and read it silently.  
  
So it was a Christmas wish list. Really, Sendoh could be so childish but that's such an endearing part of him. Some of the wishes were quite absurd like wishing for the sky to rain chocolate bars in Kanagawa. However, there were also some which were serious and definitely worth reading. For example, wishing for Ryonan team's welfare. Wishing for the children at the local hospital to receive a lot of donations from the people. Wishing for best friend Koshino Hiroaki to find his love. So far, all of the wishes were for other people.   
  
It was the last wish that was meant for Sendoh, and Sendoh alone.   
  
I wish for my one true love (Rukawa Kaede of Shohoku) to take me out on a date.   
  
Rukawa couldn't think. Sendoh.. Sendoh felt this way about him..?   
  
Sendoh's POV  
  
I opened my eyes. How long have I been asleep? One hour..? Two..or maybe three? I looked up and saw Rukawa reading my wish list. I would have protested and snatched it from him but something tells me that it would be of no use. He's probably read everything already. As his eyes widen, I guess that he has reached the end of the list. The one thing that I crave for myself. (Aside from the chocolate bar rainfall) I got up from the floor and placed my hands on top of his.   
  
Rukawa gazed at me softly.  
  
"I used to decorate my tree with my parents."   
  
I gazed back at him. So I was wrong. He had the opportunity to spend Christmas with his parents after all..  
  
"Otousan.. He used to carry me up when I couldn't reach the top of the tree..."  
  
His body shivered. I do not know exactly what to do but Rukawa is speaking so I will listen.   
  
"It was me who used to put the star...on top.."  
  
The star. It is a symbol of something special. It is a symbol of hope.  
  
"They died... when I was eight..."  
  
His face was wet with tears. He was trembling with grief.. I realize that I have been wrong all along. He was rich, yes. But Rukawa had a happy memories with his family. I instinctively got up and wrapped my arms around his form.   
  
We stayed like that for a while. With my back against the couch and Rukawa inside my embrace.   
  
"I didn't cry at their funeral. Maybe it was because I didn't understand what was going on. All I could hear were hushed voices.." Rukawa said as he curled closer to me. My arms adjusted to his shift.   
  
"I thought.. this year would be different.. because... for once.. I hoped.."   
  
I looked down to meet his eyes. They're quite beautiful and full of life. They say that eyes are the windows to one's soul. I couldn't agree more. Rukawa's eyes reflect the pain, the sadness, and the hope that is rising in his soul.   
  
"I found your Christmas list.." Rukawa said, returning the paper to me. I searched his face for answers. Instead of replying, Rukawa brought out a similar sheet of paper and put a check on the last number before letting me see it.   
  
It's a Christmas list... Rukawa has his own.. My eyes smiled as I read the last item on his list.   
  
To spend the Christmas with a loved one.   
  
We looked at each other with out hearts full of love and passion.   
  
"Shall we put that star up now?" I asked.   
  
Rukawa nodded his head took my hand.   
  
Looks like I don't have to make another Christmas list next year. What else is there to wish for anyway? Now that I have the world in my arms.. 


End file.
